Redemption
by Code 44
Summary: FF de fin KOTOR partant du postulat où Revan est une femme et est passée du côté obscur.


A chaque pas qui rapprochait Dark Revan du hangar, elle se sentait plus forte. Le côté obscur montait en elle et la rendait plus à même de percevoir toutes ces vies qui grouillaient autour de la Forge Stellaire. Pathétiques soldats républicains. Se battre et donner sa vie pour un cadavre. Car la République n'était rien d'autre.

Cette soit disant institution millénaire avait failli périr sous la botte mandalorienne. Sans la présence des Revanchistes, jamais la République n'aurait pu l'emporter. Elle s'était reposée sur ses lauriers, sûre que la guerre était finie pour de bon.

Et c'était à ce moment que l'armée de Revan est revenue, passée du côté obscur. Rien n'avait pu les stopper. Les planètes tombaient les unes après les autres, les soldats inexpérimentés mourraient par centaines face aux blasters sith.

En fait, la seule épine dans le pied de Revan, ce fut ses anciens frères Jedi. Mais quelle que soit sa taille, une épine ne pouvait vaincre un terentatek. Et c'était exactement ce qu'était l'armée Sith. Un monstre gigantesque et invincible qui dévorait sans fin l'espace connu. La République n'était plus qu'un misérable gizka face à eux.

Eux, les Sith. Le vrai camp de Revan.

Oh bien sûr, elle avait été Jedi. Avait été. Et même encore récemment.

Mais plus maintenant.

Elle était Dark Revan, Seigneur Noir des Sith, maîtresse de la Forge Stellaire. Malak n'avait été qu'un contretemps, une erreur de parcours. Pour être digne de diriger les Sith, il aurait dû vaincre Revan. Or, le corps mutilé qui gisait au poste de commandement de la Forge Stellaire n'était pas celui de Revan mais bien de son ancien disciple.

Malak fut un Sith doué mais rien de comparable avec Revan elle-même. Elle vivait par le côté obscur, elle tuait par le côté obscur, elle était le côté obscur.

Le galaxie plierait ou serait détruite. Et chaque vie de chaque être conscient, de chaque planète devrait lui prêter allégeance ou mourir. Pas d'autres alternatives. Les faibles devaient servir les forts. Ainsi en allait la loi de la vie et la loi Sith.

Machinalement, Revan lissa le tissu de son habit : une robe noire de Jedi, toute simple avec capuche. Elle portait également un masque mandalorien, son masque. Le célèbre masque de Revan. Un cadeau de Bastila pour son nouveau maître.

Elle avait changé de vêtements en quittant Lehon, laissant derrière elle les cadavres de quatre de ses compagnons de route : Jolee, Juhani, Mission et Zaalbar. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le désir de les tuer : elle leur avait proposé de la suivre du côté obscur mais ils avaient refusé. Ils l'avaient même attaquée. Alors elle avait dû se défendre. Et bien qu'elle eut senti une vague de tristesse la frapper, elle n'en n'était pas non plus devenue folle. La pitié était pour les faibles, comme le remords.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec elle, ici, sur la Forge pour assister à son triomphe : Carth Onasi. Elle aimait bien Carth, elle le trouvait séduisant. Mais il n'avait pas pu supporter que Revan repasse du côté obscur et il s'était enfui.

_Dommage..., murmura la Sith en ouvrant les portes devant elle avec l'aide de la Force.

L'Ebon Hawk n'était plus là, laissant le hangar vide. Sans doute Canderous s'était-il lancé dans la bataille, désireux de combattre une nouvelle fois la République. A croire que les mandaloriens avaient le combat dans le sang, comme Revan le côté obscur.

Elle sentit plutôt qu'elle ne vit la forme qui se tapissait dans les ombres à quelques mètres d'elle. De même, son odorat détecta des relents de métal chauffé et de liquide de refroidissement. Il ne lui fallut qu'un rapide coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir que la carcasse fumante d'un petit chasseur républicain gisait dans le hangar.

D'instinct, Revan tira son sabre à elle et l'alluma. Une couleur sang embrasa le hangar tandis qu'au bout de sa main libre, crépitaient déjà des éclairs de Force. Qui pouvait être assez fou pour oser défier Dark Revan, Seigneur Noir des Sith, elle qui avait triomphé de Malak et de ses hommes, elle qui n'était qu'à quelques heures d'avoir la galaxie sous sa botte ?

_Montrez-vous ! clama t-elle d'une voix forte.

L'ombre sortit lentement des ténèbres en levant les mains en signe de paix. Revan tendit l'index, prête à foudroyer son adversaire. Mais les éclairs stoppèrent d'eux-mêmes quand Revan reconnut la personne qui lui faisait face.

_Carth ! lâcha t-elle simplement.

Oui, c'était bien Onasi qui lui faisait face, toujours vêtu de son éternelle veste orangée.

_Alors vous avez tué Malak. D'une certaine façon, j'ai toujours su que vous y arriveriez.

_Comment êtes-vous monté à bord ?

Une question qui avait sens : Revan avait quitté Lehon à bord du seul vaisseau disponible : l'Ebon Hawk. Et Carth n'avait pas pu s'emparer du chasseur de Bastila : il n'avait pas les codes d'accès.

_La flotte de la République m'a récupéré sur la planète et j'ai pris un chasseur. Je leur ai parlé de votre trahison. Mais aussi du fait que je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner.

Trahison ! Le mot était un peu fort. Revan n'avait pas trahi. C'était plutôt l'Ordre et la République qui l'avait trahie. Lui détruire l'esprit pour la rebâtir à LEUR solde. C'était abject. Même elle n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille. Et dire que l'Ordre se disait être du côté du bien.

_Je devais venir, poursuivit-il. J'ai dis que je trouverais un moyen de vous sauver de vous-même et je le ferai.

_Vous auriez dû rester à votre place, lança t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

_Et vous abandonner ? Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Revan poussa un soupir. Carth était borné. Il ne comprenait rien, ni à la Force, ni à elle. Elle n'était pas en train de se perdre et il était inutile de chercher à la "sauver". La sauver de quoi ? Du côté obscur où elle devenait plus puissante à chaque instant ? Des Sith dont elle prenait la tête ?

Les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Bastila Shan entra, son double sabre déjà allumé. La jeune Sith se précipita entre Revan et Carth, comme si elle cherchait à protéger son maître du militaire. Revan leva les yeux aux ciel. Bastila était une recrue prometteuse mais elle était encore trop jeune sur la voie du côté obscur pour tout comprendre. Elle avait eu le bon sens de rallier Revan sur Lehon. Et c'était elle qui avait finalement poussé la Sith à réclamer son héritage de Seigneur Noir.

_Carth. Je savais que j'avais senti votre présence. J'aurais dû savoir que vous trouveriez un moyen de vous mettre au milieu de tout une dernière fois.

_N'intervenez pas Bastila ! clama Carth avec autorité. C'est entre moi et Revan.

_Vous êtes un idiot. Revan a déjà fait son choix et il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

Bastila avait raison : les compagnons qui avaient refusés de suivre Revan étaient morts. Elle avait embrassé à nouveau le côté obscur et tué Malak par la haine et la colère. C'étaient ces émotions qui coulaient en elle, comme une source pure et qui lui permettait en un instant si elle le désirait, de mettre fin à la vie de Carth. C'aurait été tellement simple : il n'était pas sensible à la Force, il n'aurait pas pu se défendre. Et quand bien même il l'aurait été, il n'aurait jamais été de taille à la stopper. Pas elle, pas la Dame des Sith !

Bastila se tourna vers elle :

_Ne l'écoutez pas maître ! Laissez moi le tuer, profitez de votre victoire !

Les paroles de son apprentie étaient tentantes. Elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser derrière elle des débris du passé et Carth était un rocher de taille. Pourtant, elle rengaina son sabre et leva sa main libre en signe de paix.

_Un instant, laisse le parler. Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

Le visage de Carth parut se crisper comme s'il comprenait qu'il ne fallait qu'un battement de cils de Revan pour que Bastila ne le tue.

_Je vous aime. Même maintenant. Même après tout ce que vous avez fait. Je vous aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un ou quelque chose depuis la mort de ma femme. Et je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible.

Le côté obscur fit comprendre à Revan que Carth disait la vérité. Et elle en fut surprise. Elle savait ou plutôt, elle sentait que Carth avait des sentiments pour elle. Mais de là à ce qu'ils soient si importants, jusqu'à atteindre et peut-être dépasser l'amour que portait Onasi à sa défunte épouse...la perte de Morgana durant le bombardement de Télos par l'amiral Saul Karath avait crée une plaie béante dans le cœur d'Onasi. Se pourrait-il qu'il essayait de la guérir avec Revan ?

_Vous n'avez pas à m'aimer, poursuivit-il. Vous n'avez plus à aimer quoi que ce soit maintenant que vous êtes passée du côté obscur. Mais je crois qu'il y a encore en vous quelque chose que je peux atteindre. Il y a une part de vous qui croit en l'espoir, en la pitié...en l'amour. Et cette part sait que bientôt, tout s'en ira pour toujours.

Revan se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Les paroles de Carth étaient utopiques : s'il y avait encore une part de bon en elle, pourquoi aurait-elle tué ses compagnons de route ? Pourquoi projetait-elle de s'emparer de la Forge Stellaire plutôt que de la détruire ? Il y avait sans doute des vestiges qui restaient au fond d'elle mais c'étaient des quantités négligeables. Des ruines de son fugace retour à la lumière.

_Vos mots sont vides de sens, objecta Bastila. Vous n'avez aucune idée du pouvoir que nous possédons à présent. Revan va régner sur la galaxie !

C'était vrai : avec la Forge Stellaire, rien n'allait lui résister. Elle serait sacrée Impératrice de la galaxie et rien ni personne n'oserait la défier. Son empire perdurerait jusque dans des siècles et des siècles, on connaitrait son visage et ses actes jusqu'aux confins de la Bordure Extérieure. Son nom serait dans les livres d'histoire, elle deviendrait immortelle.

Oui, son triomphe était on ne peut plus sûr. Mais une part d'elle préférait savoir Carth en vie à ses côtés plutôt que mort parce qu'il avait stupidement tenté de stopper la nouvelle reine de la galaxie.

_Il est encore temps de me rejoindre, Carth.

_Non, c'est trop tard. Et vous ne pouvez pas non plus faire machine arrière mais vous pouvez tout finir ici. Il est encore temps pour un ultime acte de rédemption.

Revan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, héberluée. Qu'avait-il dit ? Tout terminer ici ?

_Tuez Bastila, expliqua t-il. Sans sa méditation de combat, la flotte de la République pourra détruire la Forge Stellaire et protéger la galaxie de ce mal.

C'est en entendant Carth en faire mention que Revan se souvint que Bastila continuait à appuyer l'armée Sith de sa méditation de combat. Le courage de l'armée Sith était décuplé et a contrario, la peur s'infiltrait lentement dans l'esprit des républicains, les poussant à commettre des erreurs de plus en plus nombreuses. Une bonne méditation de combat pouvait changer le cours d'une bataille et il était vrai que celle de Bastila était le plus grand atout Sith.

Revan se tourna vers sa padawan. La jeune sith semblait exténuée et une plaque de sueur s'était formée sur son front. La méditation de combat nécessitait calme et tranquillité. Bastila n'avait pas fait le meilleur des choix en descendant rejoindre son maître : elle devait passer toute son énergie dans le maintien de son pouvoir et Carth représentait une dangereuse distraction.

En théorie, Onasi avait raison : les Sith n'avaient que des chasseurs et quelques Interdictors à opposer à l'armada de la République. L'armée Sith gagnait car les pouvoirs de Bastila dirigeaient la flotte mieux que le plus brillant des stratèges. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre, la méditation de combat de la sith stoppait, les républicains pouvaient encore retourner la situation et peut-être même détruire la Forge Stellaire. Revan avait déjà vu pareil coup d'audace quand elle luttait encore de leur côté.

_Et qu'est-ce qui m'arriverait ?

Revan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle continuait à parler avec Carth. Il lui suggérait de tuer sa padawan, de se condamner elle-même à la défaite et elle continuait à l'écouter !

_Restez ici avec moi sur la Forge. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous enfuir si la structure est détruite, si vous stoppez Bastila. Mais notre sacrifice peut sauver la République.

Encore une fois, c'était bien raisonné. La fin de la méditation de combat en elle-même ne signifiait pas la défaite des Sith. Mais si la Forge Stellaire était détruite, tous les leaders sith présents dans la superstructure périraient. Sans chefs, l'armée sith ne serait plus qu'un serpent-dragon sans tête, une proie facile pour la République.

_Si vous ne faites pas cela, tout ce que vous aurez, c'est le vide et les ténèbres. Vous ne voulez pas ça. S'il vous plaît, ne voulez pas ça. Restez. Finissons cela maintenant. Ensemble.

Le vide et les ténèbres ? Mais c'était l'essence même du côté obscur. L'essence même de la galaxie. Le vide et les ténèbres finissaient toujours par l'emporter sur la matière et la lumière. C'était ainsi qu'allait la vie. Naître pour mourir. L'existence n'était qu'une petite étincelle de vie, au cœur d'une mer de ténèbres. C'était incomparable.

Voyant son maître perdue dans ses pensées, Bastila décida de reprendre les choses en main.

_Vous aviez raison sur un point Carth, cela va bien se terminer ici mais pour vous uniquement. Notre triomphe sera grandiose et vous ne serez plus là pour l'admirer !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle bondit sur le militaire, son double sabre fendant l'air.

Revan reprit conscience de ce qui se passait dans l'instant. Elle vit Bastila, sa padawan, celle qui avait rejeté l'Ordre Jedi pour elle et celle qui était destinée un jour à prendre sa succession se jeter sur Onasi. Un simple et pauvre petit capitaine de la République, même pas sensible à la Force. Rien du tout, une poussière galactique.

Et pourtant...pourtant, il avait sauvé la vie de Revan à maintes reprises. C'était lui qu'elle avait rencontrée en premier sur l'Endar Spire -Ulgo faisant exception, puisque il était mort lors de l'assaut sith-. Il l'avait toujours suivie et protégée. Bien avant que son passé ne refasse surface, il avait toujours été là pour elle, combattant à ses côtés. Et quand elle avait fait son choix, qu'elle était retournée du côté obscur, il n'avait pas cherché à la stopper par les armes comme les autres. Il n'aimait pas cela mais il l'acceptait. Et maintenant, il venait ici, au cœur de la base ennemie, pour persuader la chef suprême des sith de saboter sa plus grande victoire ! De faire un ultime volte-face, en somme de se racheter.

Revan n'avait aucun intérêt à le garder en vie. S'il la faisait douter, il devait mourir. La Dame des Sith ne pouvait pas avoir de faille. Elle n'avait qu'à laisser faire sa padawan.

C'était si facile à faire : ne rien faire. Se tenir hors de l'action et apprécier.

C'est pourquoi Revan ne comprit par elle-même quand elle envoya une impulsion de Force assez forte pour projeter Carth aussi loin que possible des lames de Bastila. Ces dernières ne rencontrèrent que le vide alors qu'Onasi se cognait douloureusement contre un des murs du hangar, l'assommant à moitié.

_Maître ? questionna Bastila en se retournant. Pourquoi...

_Laisse le, dit Revan avec force.

_Avec tout mon respect maître, contesta la sith, je ne peux pas l'épargner. Nous sommes trop proches du but pour échouer à cause d'un idiot comme lui.

Revan reconnut la couleur bleue caractéristique que prenaient les doigts de Bastila. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer des éclairs de Force.

Effectivement, la jeune sith tendit les doigts vers le militaire encore à moitié assommé et laissa fuser un arc électrique.

Une demi-seconde avant que ces derniers ne touchent Carth, Revan avait usé de la vitesse de Force pour s'interposer entre les deux adversaires. Elle dévia les éclairs sans mal grâce à son sabre.

Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle faisait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'était contraire à toute logique, au côté obscur même. Mais en revanche, elle savait parfaitement une chose : si Carth devait mourir, ce ne serait pas de la main de la Jedi déchue.

Un éclair de compréhension parcourut le visage de Bastila.

_Ne faites pas l'idiote Revan. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Pas quand nous sommes si proches.

Le regard de la Dame des Sith fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Bastila. Revan vit nettement sa gorge se serrer. Bastila savait que son niveau était nettement inférieur à celui de Revan. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune chance.

Bastila décida de trancher ses doutes dans le vif : elle bondit haut en dessus de son maître, se servant de la Force.

Revan comprit la tactique de son apprentie sur le champ : c'était Carth qu'elle visait. Elle devait caresser l'espoir que la mort d'Onasi troublerait suffisamment Revan pour permettre de la tuer ou du moins, la ramener à la raison.

La Dame des Sith stoppa Bastila en plein vol et la projeta en direction du sol. Contrairement à l'impulsion qu'elle avait utilisée pour sauver Carth, Revan accompagna de la Force la chute de sa padawan, cherchant à l'écraser au sol le plus violemment possible.

Bastila parvint à amortir tant bien que mal la chute en faisant un roulé-boulé. Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas comme cela. Il fallait trouver une astuce. Une ruse de Sith.

Bastila souleva plusieurs caisses de matériel qui restaient dans le hangar et les projeta sur Revan. Cette dernière n'eut aucun mal à les repousser mais ce faisant, elle laissa assez de temps à sa padawan pour attaquer.

La jeune sith usa de la vitesse de Force pour se retrouver au contact. Elle battit l'air un instant selon un rythme droite-gauche-droite-gauche avant de tenter d'atteindre Revan au flanc.

Cette dernière esquiva et répliqua par une série d'attaques et de feintes. Bastila avait pour elle l'avantage du double sabre : il avait une meilleure allonge et si elle le faisait tournoyer correctement, c'était une défense presque infranchissable. Mais Revan avait suffisamment combattu aux côtés de Bastila pour connaître sa technique de combat et ses failles.

Bien que le fait de deux lames pouvait sembler être un avantage, c'était avant tout une illusion destinée à tromper l'ennemi. L'esprit essayait de se focaliser sur les deux lames à la fois pour se protéger. Or, c'était inutile : en connaissant la position d'une des lames, on savait nécessairement où était l'autre.

Revan était trop expérimentée pour se faire piéger de cette façon. La Dame des Sith passa progressivement à la Forme II, le Makashi. Elle frappait par des gestes nets et précis, d'une rare élégance. Longs coups de taille qui devenaient soudain d'estoc, arcs de cercle qui changeaient brusquement de direction...Revan se lassait aller dans le côté obscur et jouait avec sa padawan comme avec un gizka.

Bastila n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que la défense, se réfugiant derrière de grandes parades. Mais elle devait tout autant attention à ne pas se blesser elle-même avec ses doubles lames en un geste maladroit que de véritablement se protéger du Seigneur Noir des Sith.

Au terme de quelques minutes, Revan en eut assez. Il fallait mettre fin à ce combat. Lentement, elle se prépara à lancer une vague de Force sur son adversaire. Peut-être pas assez pour la tuer mais largement suffisant pour la mettre hors de combat. Elle brisa la garde de son ennemie d'un coup précis et libéra la vague de Force.

Bastila eut à peine le temps de se créer un bouclier de protection qu'elle était une nouvelle fois propulsée à l'autre bout du hangar. Mais à une vitesse bien supérieure cette fois.

Elle heurta un pilier avec force et sentit plusieurs de ses os craquer sous le choc. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, Revan s'était jetée sur elle, frappant son double sabre en son milieu, le brisant. Les deux moitiés de sabre, maintenant inutiles, roulèrent à terre.

Revan posa la pointe de son sabre sur la gorge de sa padawan. Cette dernière suffoqua un instant en respirant l'odeur d'ozone qui s'en dégageait.

_Arrête ta méditation de combat, dit-elle.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça. Et vous le savez.

_C'est un ordre.

Maître et padawan se jugèrent un moment. L'une et l'autre savaient que cette situation ne pouvait se terminer que dans la mort. Bastila savait aussi que quelle que soient les ruses et les techniques qu'elle emploierait, elles seraient inutiles face à une sith du niveau de Revan. Et pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait plus d'arme. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Birsant brusquement sa méditation de combat, Bastila récupéra alors son plein potentiel. Elle lança alors une tempête d'éclairs qui avait pour but de frapper toutes les personnes vivantes dans la pièce. C'est à dire elle-même, Revan et bien sûr Carth. L'électricité commença à lui parcourir le corps entier mais elle s'en moquait : elle tiendrait aussi longtemps que possible.

Revan para les éclairs non sans mal mais y parvint. Elle jeta un coup d'œil horrifié à Carth quand elle vit le pauvre militaire frappé de plein fouet par la magie Sith.

La Dame des Sith frappa une première fois en plantant la pointe de son sabre dans la gorge de son apprentie. Cela la tua sur le coup et la tempête d'éclairs s'arrêta. Mais Revan n'avait pas évacué sa rage pour autant.

_Je...t'avais...dis...de...le...laisser !!! rugit-elle en détachant chaque mot et en frappant de son sabre à chaque fois. JE T'AVAIS DIS DE LE LAISSER !

La colère de Revan s'estompa peu à peu. Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, rengaina son arme et retourna le plus vite possible auprès de Carth.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Elle venait de tuer Bastila. Elle sentait déjà l'effort de guerre Sith s'estomper petit à petit et les forces de la République reprendre le dessus. Il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour trouver une faille dans la défense Sith et s'attaquer à la Forge Stellaire.

En d'autres termes, elle venait de tuer sa victoire dans l'œuf. A moins d'un miracle, les Sith ne gagneraient pas. Et si la Forge était détruite, c'était toute l'armée Sith qui partirait avec elle.

Revan s'agenouilla auprès de Carth. Adossé contre une des parois du hangar, il respirait difficilement. L'essentiel de sa peau était brûlée et un rapide examen confirma à la Dame des Sith que le militaire n'en n'avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre.

_C'est fait ? demanda t-il en parlant lentement.

_Oui, répondit Revan d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots. Elle est morte. La République va pouvoir percer les défenses Sith. Et leurs destroyers vont pouvoir s'attaquer à la Forge Stellaire.

Malgré la douleur que cela entrainait, Onasi se força à sourire.

_C'est une décision extrêmement brave que tu viens de prendre.

Dans un nouveau sanglot, elle hocha la tête.

_Tu peux encore t'en sortir, jura t-elle. Tu peux encore quitter la structure avant qu'elle ne...

Carth la coupa en prenant ses mains dans les siennes :

_Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Il n'y a aucune possibilité de quitter le hangar et même s'il y en avait une, je ne partirai pas. Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je dois être à part ici.

Il parut hésiter un moment puis :

_Je t'aime. Tu le savais, non ?

Malgré la situation critique, Revan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

_Tu me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

_Ha oui, c'est vrai, répliqua t-il d'un ton badin comme si l'imminence de la mort ne l'effrayait pas. J'ai dû perdre quelques neurones avec l'attaque de Bastila.

Il éclata de rire et Revan se joignit à son hilarité. Il déglutit avec difficulté puis :

_Tu peux enlever ton masque s'il te plaît ?

Elle accéda à sa requête, faisant tomber la capuche sur ses épaules et en ôtant lentement son masque. L'air du hangar lui sembla étrangement frais et agréable. Il le semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas contemplé le monde de ses propres yeux. Carth la serra dans ses bras. Le regard de la Sith se perdit au delà du champ de force du hangar, dans les étoiles.

A peine quelques minutes avant, elle aurait vu ces dernières comme des conquêtes, des lieux à dominer et à écraser. Des lieux où on la vénérerait comme une reine.

Mais maintenant, elle se contenait de les trouver belles et se sentait triste de n'avoir pas plus de temps.

Une explosion assourdissante déchira la superstructure bien au dessus d'eux. La République avait donc gagné. Elle avait mortellement touchée la station. C'était la fin de l'Empire Sith.

Revan n'avait pas trahi son propre camp pour sauver la République ou se racheter. Elle continuait à croire au côté obscur. Mais c'était les Sith ou Carth. Et elle avait fait son choix.

Un chapelet de petites explosions cribla alors la Forge Stellaire. La superstructure commença à trembler de plus en plus fort. Une voix mécanique incitait tous les passagers à fuir au plus vite tandis qu'une pluie d'étincelles tombait ça et là dans le hangar. La Forge cédait. Il ne faudrait que quelques secondes pour que tout explose et prenne fin.

Revan tourna son visage vers Carth pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_Carth, hésita t-elle. A propos de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure...

_Oui ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un court instant, puis :

_Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Carth leva un sourcil et prit un ton exagérément sérieux

_C'est pas interdit par l'Ordre Jedi, ça ?

Revan pouffa :

_J'ai jamais été une très bonne Jedi, répliqua t-elle en riant de plus belle.

Carth l'attira à lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle se laissa faire avec un plaisir non feint.

_Je me fiche de mourir tant que c'est avec toi, dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

_Tu sais ce qu'on dit, non ? "Il n'y a pas de mort. Il n'y a que la Force".

Et la superstructure entière s'embrasa au moment même où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, vaporisant les amants dans un maelström d'énergie pure.


End file.
